battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet/@comment-11135771-20150303083240
Prometheus admiral Ariana Crowe stood in her quarters aboard the repaired Shade, which was currently floating in an empty region of space near Neo-Earth. She slowly paced back and forth across the large but sparsely decorated room as she often did while thinking, pausing for just a moment to order a cup of coffee to be sent up to her quarters. She was becoming rather worried about her position within the organization, or more specifically, about how valuable - or not - Razanal considered her to be to him. Not all that long ago, he had more or less directly threatened mind control against her over a fairly minor disagreement. Everyone who had access to the use of mind control tech knew that you didn't mind control anyone you weren't willing to kill outright, and so if Razanal was threatening her with it over as trivial a thing as simple as him wanting to go back to his dreams, that didn't speak well to how expendable she might be considered. A quiet tone sounded as the coffee she had ordered arrived via a delivery system in the wall, and she picked it up and took a sip before going back to pacing, blowing on the liquid periodically to cool it down a bit. Granted, Razanal did tend to get more than a little obsessive over his dreams, so maybe he wouldn't be quite so willing to off her under other circumstances. Still, she wasn't at all comfortable with where she stood currently. Especially with the new influx of high-ranking members, she was probably more expendable than ever. No, that wouldn't do. She needed leverage, needed something of value that Razanal wouldn't be able to easily have without her. Exactly what, though, was the question. It would have to be something that wouldn't also work to make her even more of a perceived threat to Razanal - she knew that he already thought of her as such on account of the fact that she had a lot of people loyal to her without the use of threats or mind control. Putting herself in an even more threatening position would probably be counterproductive in respect to the goal of not getting killed or worse. Tactical command and logistics were already things she tended to handle for him; not much more could be done in those areas. Intelligence though... that might just be a viable option for making herself more valuable, while also helping further the Corporation's goals. She keyed a number on the ship's intercom. ---- A few minutes later, there came a knock at the door. Ah, there he is. "Come in," Crowe called while remotely disengaging the lock. A thin, wiry man with dark hair stepped in, saluted to the admiral, and closed the door behind him, eyes flitting around the room. Crowe gestured for him to come sit down in the chair opposite hers, taking another sip of coffee as she did so. She offered him a cup which she had ordered while waiting, which he accepted somewhat hesitantly. "Martin, thanks for joining me. Listen, I need you to do something for me." He didn't reply, but just gave a nod to indicate that he was listening. Crowe took a breath and let it out. "I need you to get into the UAC undercover... indefinitely. I don't like to ask such a thing of you, but Razanal might kill me if I don't, and depending on how he does it, possibly you as well. You're a friend, so I'm going to just be honest with you here. I've not made myself valuable enough to the Doctor to compensate for the threat he sees in me. He threatened to use mind control against me not too long ago." The man still did not speak, but a look of visible surprise crossed his face. "Yeah... I should've realized that things might go this way and taken more precautions earlier. I messed up; I forgot how careful I have to be around Razanal. Anyway... What I need you to do is to work for me as a deep cover agent inside the UAC, reporting directly to me and only me, and feeding me as much information as you can. If I can get direct intel from our largest enemy, I'll become too valuable an asset for Razanal to get rid of, especially since he can't just mind control you if you're way over on Ceres. I can't say when you'll be able to come back, or even if you'll be able to come back. Part of the reason I'm asking you is because you don't have any familial attachments. You might have to fight against Prometheus, and if you do, don't risk compromising your cover. Fight exactly like you are one of the UAC. Work your way up through the ranks; I know you can do it; you were always just as good as me in the simulators. Just don't blow your cover, no matter what you have to do." There was a long silence before Martin responded. "Okay. I'll do it." "Thank you... you know I wouldn't ask this of you if I didn't have to, right?" "I know. Don't worry about it. How am I going to get in though?" "I'll handle it", the admiral replied quietly. "I'll put together a fake ID for you, with full records and everything. You just need to get there and get in; the rest is on me." He gave a single nod of understanding, and then rose from his seat, finished his coffee, and walked to the door. As he reached it and was about to walk out, Crowe called him once more. "Martin? I... Thanks. Again." "You're welcome," he said with a slight sigh, before saluting and walking out. ---- OOC: So, this guy is going to be a character for UAC who is actually a Prometheus agent. I discussed it with Enterprise on chat. For context regarding the RP bit, he's a long-time friend of Crowe's; they went to school together and have stayed in contact since, both eventually joining Prometheus.